Opposites Attract
by Anti.Sparkles.And.Vampires
Summary: When a new girl moves to South Park Kenny can tell he's found his true love but what happens when he finds out the girl has someone else crushing on her? WIll it be complete chaos or will it end up with love? KennyxOC vs. CraigxOC
1. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1**

** The world spins Round**

**Kenny's p.o.v**

I walked down the streets of South Park. I always wore my hood and I had it so tight that my speech was muffled…my friends of course learned to understand what I was saying but anybody else anybody new would have a hard time. I walked over to the bus stop where the familiar faces of my friends Kyle (my best friend), Stan (pretty close to Kyle but at the same time not) and Eric…well….he wasn't really my friend he's a total meathead, tool, dickface…god he's everything that I can think of!

"Hey, Kenny!" Kyle said as I walked over.

"Hi, Kyle, Stan!" I said muffled.

"Oy! Poor Boy! Why don't I get a Hello?" Eric asked obviously ticked.

"Cause you're a fucking fatass."

"Yeah, Cartman you're a fucking fatass."

"Oy shutup lover boys!" Eric yelled at me and Kyle.

He had assumed Kyle and I were lovers since we became close friends which was stupid of him because I'm Kenny hello? South Parks biggest playboy! "God Damnit Cartman me and Kenny aren't dating!" Kyle yelled. I sighed and to the side. A girl was walking this way. She had messy dirty blonde hair and her eyes (as far as I could see) where a bright blue. She wore a white jacket with blue around the hood with a blue scarf. She wore bright blue skinny jeans and she was walking over.

"What are you looking at Ken-" Kyle started then saw the girl walk over. "Oy! A new girl! Eh bitch over here!" Eric yelled waving. She walked to Eric flipped him off, pushed him to the ground kicked his head and stomped on his balls. "Holy shit dude!" Stan said shocked. Nobody new had ever stood up to Eric.

"Don't call me a bitch…I'll kill you next time." She said calmly. "Uh…Who are you?" Stan asked. I…well being me I was staring at her boobs. She pulled down my hood and slapped me across the face. "Stare at my boobs again and you're gonna end up like the fat fuck…" I liked this girls attitude she was perfect. Big boobs, Nice figure, Attitude, and pretty…I was gonna like her.

She stood next to Kyle who seemed to have a liking of her for standing up to Eric like that. "That was awesome! What's you're name?" Kyle asked he and this girl seemed like they could make good friends. She turned her head. "I'm Trixy, and you are?" She had a wide grin on her face. I looked at her carefully she was shivering like made I could hear her teeth chattering she obviously wasn't from any where cold.

"You look cold." I said, OF COURSE SHES COLD DUMBASS! I wanted to slap myself. "Yeah no k-kidding genius…" She now couldn't control the stuttering. "Where did you live before?" I asked, I was shocked she could understand what I was saying since I always wore this damn orange parka. "S-Southern C-C-California." Holy crap! No wonder she was so cold it was all beaches and warmth there. "Don't worry you'll get used to the cold weather soon, Trixy." Kyle said supportively but she didn't buy it.

"That bitch!" Eric was yelling insults while trying his best to get up. Hehehe….this girl was something else…

(CRAIG ITS UR CUE XD Craig- *flips time off and time skips ahead in the story xD* …gay…)

**Trixy's P.O.V.**

I walked into the class with Kenny, Kyle, and Stan. My teacher was Mr. Garrison he was the former 4th grade teacher but he was now the 8th grade teacher at the middle school. "Ok delinquents we have a new student." He said, I had a feeling he ment me. "Would she mind coming up here?" He asked. I sighed and walked to the front of the class. "This is fucking gay…" I muttered. "LANGUAGE!"

I sighed. "Well, I'm Trixy Talmon, I like to draw and animate and film stuff…I dislike Twilight, Girly stuff, Jonas Brothers, people who tell me what to do, god-" I was cut off by the Cartman boy from earlier. "KYLES GOT A JEW GIRLFRIEND! HAAAAAAAAAA!" "Goddamnit Cartman we just met!" Kyle yelled obviously angry. "Fatass I'm an atheist!" I yelled somewhat blushing. "Atheist? As in the people who don't believe in god and stuff?" The class gasped and sighed. "Just take the seat next to Craig…" He said pointing to the boy with black hair and a blue hat.

I walked over to him and sat at the empty desk. Craig looked at me and flipped me off. _This was gonna be a GREAT year, _I told myself sarcastically.

**Ok xD this is my first fanfic on here so no flames or mean comments xD hahaha...lol yes this is a KennyxOC story xD with the slight hint of CraigxOC Who knows maybe I'll switch the coupling up x3**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2**

** What happens in the lunchroom Stays in the Lunchroom**

**Trixy's P.O.V.**

It was lunch time I was sitting at a table by myself (what transfer student DOSEN'T sit by themselves on their first day?) I would have sat by Kyle and Kenny but I didn't know them that well.

**POW!**

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" I yelled I turned to Kenny's table and he was bleeding from the head. "OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED KENNY!" Stan said in shock. "YOU BASTARDS!" Kyle continued. "WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA HOLD IT!" The lunch room went silent. "KENNY JUST DIED AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS 'OH MY GOD THEY KILED KENNY YOU BASTARDS!' WHAT THE FUCK ISN'T HE YOUR FRIEND?"

I waited for a reply and all I got was atone of laughing. "This happens everyday!" Stan said calmly. "Yeah he always comes back the next day." I stared at them confused. "_.DAY!" _ My eyes were wide in shock, they WERE kidding…right?

"I…I can't believe it!" I yelled. Kyle and Stan just laughed. What the hell was going on?

**MAGICAL CRAIG TIMESKIP xD**

"Ok Class you're homework is to write a report on why you think gays are bad." Mr. Garrison told us. I sighed and wrote on a piece of paper.

**Does he always assign this kind of Stuff?**

** - Trixy**

I passed the note to the boy to my right. Craig? Yeah that was it. He opened it then turn the paper over and wrote something.

**Yeah it's really gay…you'll get used to it though.**

** - Craig**

I snickered and nodded. Maybe this school would be better then I expected.


End file.
